You Can't Imagine
by Clumsy By Nature
Summary: Bella Swan is deeply in love with her best friend: Edward Cullen. Problem? He's about to get marry to a woman that's not Bella.


**Tittle:** You Can't Imagine  
**Summary:** Bella Swan is deeply in love with her best friend: Edward Cullen. Problem? He's about to get marry to a woman that's not Bella.  
**Chapter 1:** Misinterpreted

This rainy day was like every other day in Forks, Washington. Isabella Swan adjusted the strap of her purse and left the house with a silent pray. Once locking the door, she headed to the driveway where Edward, her best friend, was leaning against his shiny Volvo.

"Morning, Bella." He said with a crooked smile and a gentle hug.

"Morning, Edward." She greeted back...blushing a bit.

"Shall we go to breakfast?" He asked, opening the car seat.

"We shall." She teased and slid herself in.

The drive wasn't long. Maybe a couple of minutes or so. Bella was exited to hear Edward's big news. He has been talking about it all week long and she couldn't help but be anxious to know what it was.

"Can you please tell me your big secret?" She pleaded, looking at him with innocent eyes. She knew he couldn't resist them. He shook his head and laughed at her expression. She sighed and stared at the passing trees to distract herself.

Edward pulled over by the parking lot of IHOP and pulled out the ignition key from the lock. He left the car first and in a gallantly fashion, opened the door for Bella and held out his hand. He was such a gentleman. One of the main reasons Bella had fallen for her best friend.

Bella reached out and grabbed his hand. Walking together closely, they made their way to the restaurant. To the casual observer, Bella and Edward might seem as a couple...walking together closely... hands clasped tightly.

That was just the opposite. They both met when they were children. Bella was a clever yet very clumsy girl. Edward was a virtuous little boy- obediant and talented. Especially in playing the piano.

It happened in 2nd grade. Little Edward was in the music room, standing closely to the grand piano. He had the compulsive feeling of just sitting there and letting his fingers do the rest. He stared intently at the DO NOT TOUCH sign, thinking of weather he should play or not.

He didn't care anymore. He took a seat on the bench and touched the keys as if they were some sort of sacred object. He touched the first key...then the second...the third...and the fourth. He smiled softly as he let his fingers do the work.

"You're an awesome player." A soft voice complemented. Edward jumped and swiftly turned from his seat. A thin girl with chocolate brown hair and pink cheeks leaned by the door frame. She introduced herself and since then, those two became inseparable.

"Table for two, please." Edward said to the waitress. The waitress, already blushing, nodded and led them to a remaining table in the back of the restaurant.

"Would you like me to take your order, now?" The waitress asked. Edward shook his head and said: "Please come back later." And then the pretty waitress was gone.

"Can you tell me now?" Bella asked, still looking at him with hopeful eyes. He nodded and pulled out something from his back pocket.

"See this." He slowly separated his cupped hands only to reveal a scarlet ring box. Bella's eyes widened; she could feel tears in her eyes. She knew this moment would come. Patience was all it took. She gripped the table tightly, controlling herself to not jump on Edward and fill his face with ardent kisses.

Edward opened the ring box at an incredibly slow pace that kept Bella glued to her seat. A diamond ring been perfectly positioned in the center of the box- little diamonds ran through the ring in a pattern.

"I-I don't know what to say..." Bella felt speechless. Completely and utterly speechless.

"You don't like it?" Edward arched an eyebrow.

"Are you kidding?" She asked in disbelief. "I love it!" She stood up...almost shouting the last part.

"I'm glad you like it." He chuckled. "I suggest you take a seat. You're attracting attention." Bella opened her eyes slowly only to find 100 pair of eyes staring at her.

Her cheeks flushed as she took a seat rather quickly. "Sorry." She whispered.

"Since you want to know my big secret so badly, I shouldn't make you wait. Well, here it is," He paused. "I'm getting married."

"Of course you are, dummy." Bella laughed. "You just proposed to me." She couldn't be any more happier than she was at that moment. After 17 years of knowing Edward, he's finally decided to take their friendship to a second level.

Edward froze. Now understanding the situation. She had misinterpreted their discussion and it was his fault. And that filled him with deep regret and guilt.

"Bella." His voice louder and sturdier. "I...I met someone when I was in Europe. I took a liking to her and we dated for several months. I bought this ring to propose to her...I'm sorry if you-" but Bella interceded.

"You mean...you're not proposing...to me?" Bella mumbled, her lips not even moving. She stared at the empty table, tears running down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry..." He apologized. Without a word, Bella picked up her purse and ran out of the restaurant. Not even bothering to turn back.

* * *

**A/N:** I never been to Forks so I'm not certain if there's an IHOP over there. If there isn't then we will just pretend. Also, please review. This is my first fanfic and I'm proud of it. So, please tell me what you think.

**Questions:** Should Bella get over the fact that Edward is about to marry and befriend him again?

**~Or~**

Should Bella accept Edward's apologize and meet this woman once and for all to settle things out with her?

**~Last Choice~**

Neither


End file.
